Say something
by ArinnaVal
Summary: One night they forget about being enemies and slept together. Two years later the war is over and they meet again. Stella is not alone. She's holding a boy,looking just like his father. Stella/Noctis fic, AU, possibly OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This fic is a new territory for me. It's an idea of one of my friends - Beth. She loves that couple and make me love them too. So Beth, I think you'd be happy to see the first chapter of our project done. I should add - finally!!! **_

_**Now about this fic:**_

_**Name: Say Something**_

_**Author: ArinnaVal (idea - Warangel88).**_

_**Rating: T (M for the second chapter)**_

_**Story Summary: One night they forget about being enemies and slept together. Two years later the war is over and they meet again. Stella is not alone. She's holding a boy, looking just like his father.  
**_

_**Couple: **__**Stella/Noctis **_

_**Warnings: AU and possibly OOC. **_

**_Planned as a three chapter fic._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

It was a dark night, and she was going to kill him.

She knew where he was; her father had told her. Stella was the only one who could do that. She was the only one who could get close enough to kill him. Then this war would be over. So many years of bloodshed on the ground of her people would be over. She just had to kill one man and that was it. Killing the Dark Prince could throw his men into a panic. Her father's soldiers would invade his country, and the war would be over.

Stella had to kill just one man, and her heart was bleeding.

She found him. He was drinking in a bar. Her shoulders shook and she choked on her tears. Her feelings weren't important now. It didn't matter how she was feeling. It didn't matter that her heart pounded in her chest every time she saw him.

Stella blinked furiously and her fingers clenched around her weapon.

Noctis was sitting with his back to her. His dark hair fell over his face, and his smooth fingers drew circles around the edge of his glass. He looked so sad and desperate. Stella stopped just in few inches from him.

'You are here to kill me, aren't you?' His deep voice scared her.

'What are you doing in Tenebrae, Noctis?' Her voice was calm, like a soft caress.

'And they sent you to kill me, right?' He still didn't look at her. 'The princess herself…'

'Noctis!' Stella frowned, and just then, her eyes met his. He reached out with his hand and touched her blond hair. One lock of blond curls slipped in his hand and he fixed it behind her ear. His dark eyes softened.

'Go on then – kill me!' His answer surprised her. 'I don't care! If that could make things easier…'

'What are you talking about?' Stella narrowed her eyes with confusion, and the hand holding the dagger trembled.

Noctis got off his chair. His hand was still in her hair, now slipping behind her neck. His eyes captured her. They held her in his slavery. Stella knew what was about to happen. She knew what she had to do, but she still stood there.

Noctis stood in front of her. His thumb skimmed over her cheekbone and she bent over. His lips almost touched hers. His hot breath hit her soft skin.

'I came here to tell you that I love you.' He said with his lips touching hers. 'I came here to tell you that I may die tomorrow, but I would rather die seeing your face before me. So – kill me now! It doesn't matter anymore…' His lips brushed hers--softly at first--waiting for her reaction. Stella closed her eyes and gave in. The dagger slipped out from her hands and fell with a thud sound on the floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she parted her lips for him.

She had to kill him, but now she only wanted to love him…  
The beginning of their story was not ordinary. Their story was not ordinary. Stella saw him for the first time at that ball that her father had given for some ambassador. She knew who Noctis was; she had seen him. His pictures and his face haunted her in her dreams. She wondered why, but then when she had actually seen him, she felt something. She felt some heat deep down inside her. Her heart had pounded with the rhythm of thousand drums.

Stella saw him looking at her since the moment he had showed up on the top of the staircase. She felt his look piercing her back, but she did not turn around. She just stayed there and waited for him to talk.

He kept quiet, but she could feel his look over her. It was almost like a caress. When she finally turned around and spoke with him, Noctis turned his back on her until she was trying to reach him. She felt like there was some wall before him and the others. She felt that she could reach him. Why did she think that? Stella could only wonder. Finally, he turned around to her and in the moment Stella met his eyes, she knew that he was something special. Yeah, he wore black and honestly, it suited him, but his eyes were the only color on his face. She could not read them. He hid his emotions well, but just for one moment, she had seen something. She had seen the light in him. Ironic, but it was true. The Prince of Darkness wore the light in him. And it suited him too.

She left, but honestly, it was hard to do that. His eyes kept her near him. Still, when she finally got free of that magic, Stella ran away. She hid in her room and lay on her bed, clutching one pillow close to her heart. He was there. He was already there, she thought, and closed her eyes with the thought of him. Noctis…

When she had told her mother, she frowned and her face went blank. Only her blue eyes showed Stella that something was wrong here.

'Do you know who Noctis is?' Celestia asked her. The young girl shrugged.

'Yes. He is the only remained Prince of Erebian.'

'He is our enemy.'

'What? Since when?' Stella looked at her mother and tried to hide her pain. He could not be her enemy. He could not.

'He refused to become allied with your father. His country held the only remaining Crystal and we wanted just one piece. Noctis said that the Crystal couldn't be broken.'

'But…'

'We are at war, Stella!' Celestia snapped and left Stella's room.

'But I don't want him to be my enemy!' Stella whispered, and looked at the new dawn rising above Tenebrae.

Later, when she had met him with his sword in hand and killing her people, she got furious. It was too late for her to realize that he had only protected himself. However, she reached for her sword and called the light. Bright sunlight surrounded her, and she stared at him. He called the light too, but instead of sun, Stella saw the blue light forming around him. His eyes turned red, but she did not feel scared. Her eyes stared at him, as his stared at her.

'I don't want to kill you, Stella!' He said, but did not move from his place. 'Move out of my way!'

'No!' She snapped and felt her heart pound again. 'I can kill you, Noct!'

'Noct?' His voice, as deep as it was still, was like a caress on her skin. 'Since when am I Noct to you?'

'I heard your friends…' Stella shook her head. 'Are you trying to distract me?'

'I'm trying to make you surrender!'

'Never!' She said and moved foreward. Their swords touched, and the light exploded around them. He was good, and Stella knew that he was the stronger one. Still, she continued fighting with him until the moment he disarmed her, and the tip of his blade touched the bare skin of her throat. They both breathed heavily.

'Kill me!' She challenged him. She even took one small step towards him. However, his eyes went blue again and he pulled out his sword.

'I told you, I can't kill you!' His face darkened. 'Even if I wanted to.'

'Why?'

'You'll understand someday.' Noctis said and touched her face. In the next moment, he was gone, leaving her alone again. She touched the place of his caress and stared at the darkness. There was no light.

That was the last time Stella had seen him. The last time she had felt his touch. The only time when she felt alive. She had fought that night and she had lost. However, she felt that he had lost something too.

When she came back into her palace and her mother saw her alive, Stella fell in her arms, crying. She cried for her lost childhood. She cried for her lost innocence, and most of all she cried for her long lost love. Noctis was forbidden to her. She could not have him. She could not love him and that hurt her more than anything did, because she could not hate him either.

When her father had told her about him, his words made her believe that she could do that. She could kill him and restore the peace in her kingdom. Stella thought she could do it. She had not seen him in three months. Maybe he had changed. Maybe her heart would not recognize him as the man she fell in love with. Maybe she was just a fool. When she saw him sitting there in the bar, Stella knew that she could not kill him. Not now and not ever. When he kissed her, she was sure.

Noctis pulled back slowly and his eyes gazed at her face. He was sad. Stella could see that in his eyes. She looked at him with confusion.

'So you won't kill me?' He asked and his voice was deep, filled with emotion. How did he do this? Just few seconds ago, he had kissed her. It was the first kiss in her life and actually, she hoped it would be him. When he did this, Stella almost thought that she was dreaming, and now his words brought her back into reality.

'You are my enemy!' She said, but her hands were lying over his shoulders.

'And you are mine!' Noct buried his fingers in her hair. 'But I love you…' Stella opened her mouth, but he put one finger just in front of her lips, and she looked at him strangely. 'Don't! Don't say a word! Come with me…' Noct withdrew his finger and his arms around her waist tightened. 'Come with me now!'

'I can't.' Stella shook her head. 'You know that.'

'Just this night.' He insisted, as if he did not hear her words. 'Give me just this night. Let's forget about everything. About this war, and about us being enemies.' His eyes darkened and his lips almost touched hers again. 'We can't be enemies. Just… can't.' He kissed her again and Stella was lost in her feelings. She could not think now. She could not do anything accept to give him one slight nod as an answer. Noct smiled above her lips and took her hand. 'Okay… let's go!' He said and both left the bar.

His car was waiting for him outside. Stella did not ask anything. She just followed him inside, and her eyes did not miss his silhouette.

* * *

_**Beta: Alex**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This fic is a new territory for me. It's an idea of one of my friends - Beth. She loves that couple and make me love them too. So Beth, I think you'd be happy to see the first chapter of our project done. I should add - finally!!! **_

_**Now about this fic:**_

_**Name: Say Something**_

_**Author: ArinnaVal (idea - Warangel88).**_

_**Rating: M (feel warned)  
**_

_**Story Summary: One night they forget about being enemies and slept together. Two years later the war is over and they meet again. Stella is not alone. She's holding a boy, looking just like his father.  
**_

_**Couple: **__**Stella/Noctis **_

_**Warnings: AU and possibly OOC. **_

**_Planned as a three chapter fic._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

The car stopped in front of a large, fancy house. Stella waited for Noctis to get out of the car. He helped her get out, and they both walked into the house. She was surprised that Noctis had a house here. It was little strange since both their countries were at war with each other. Noctis smiled as if he had read her mind.

'It's not mine. One of my friends owns it, he's just not in town now.'

Stella nodded nervously and looked around. It was dusk and she could not see much. However, she could feel his hand on her waist and swallowed hard. Her heart was pounding and she thought how wrong all this was. They were enemies; they should not feel like this.

'So…' Stella coughed when he stopped at the bottom of the staircase. 'What now?'

Noctis gave one knowing smile and his hand slipped behind her head. His fingers massaged her scalp lightly and Stella released one pleasant moan through her parted lips. Her small hands lifted up and rested on his hips. She was virgin; she did not know what to do, but obviously he did.

He leaned closer and his lips touched hers. His tongue darted over her lips, but then plunged inside her mouth. She welcomed him and her arms wrapped around his waist. It was new, exhilarating feeling and Stella did not want it to stop. She felt his strong hands sliding down her body. Soon, she was in his arms and he was carrying her up the staircase. A shy smile appeared on her lips.

Noctis opened the first door upstairs and he carried Stella into the small room; she was still in his arms. His lips touched hers again and her eyes closed. He released her and her feet touched the ground, but she had to grab his shirt to stand still.

'How badly you want to kill me now?' Noctis whispered, and pressed his forehead to hers. His hands slipped behind her back and slid under her white shirt. Stella gave one moan and leaned on his shoulder. She could not see his sad smile and the glow in his eyes.

'I don't want to kill you.' Her whisper echoed in the room. 'I had to do it.'

'What if…' Noctis released one of his hands and slipped his fingers under her chin. 'What if I had to kill you too?'

'Would you, now?' Her eyes stared at him fearlessly and his sad smile appeared again.

'You'll never know, I guess.'

'Why?' Stella pulled back slightly. She spread her arms open and stared into his eyes challengingly. 'I'm defenseless. Why don't you kill me?'

Noctis tilted his head and his eyes darkened. She was beautiful, and right now, she was irresistible to him. Her long, blond hair curled at the both sides of her small face; her blue eyes stared at him with pure devotion; her beautiful body wanted him now.

Noctis did not answer. He reached out his hand and took one of her wrists. His lips touched the pulse point there and his eyes did not miss her face. Stella took one deep breath; she breathed heavily even now.

'I have to kill you.' Noctis kissed the crook of her bare arm. Stella winced. 'You have to kill me.' His tongue touched one sensitive spot and she winced again. 'But we both can't do that.'

'Yeah…' She licked her lips and watched his lips press against her shoulder.

'We have a problem here.' His voice mesmerized her and she felt his hands on her waist. Noctis stood behind her and she felt his hot breath over her neck. She swallowed hard, but she did not pull back 'We have a choice.' Noctis kissed her neck and her arms hung beside her body. 'We could have this night and pretend that we are just two people in love.' His lips appeared at the other side of her neck. 'Or… you are free to go.' His tongue slipped over her hot skin. 'But… I have to warn you that you won't take anything from my country!' He sucked the place behind her earlobe and she almost lost consciousness.

'You are evil,' she succeeded in saying, and heard his quiet laugh.

'Maybe, but you will like it.' His lips held close to her right ear. 'I promise.' His whisper created a strange weakness in her belly. Stella placed her hands there and lowered her head, feeling his lips on her neck. Noctis held her hair with one of his hands and with the other drew small circles on her hip. 'What is your choice?'

'Hmm…' Stella tried to think, but they both knew what she was going to choose. It was really hard to think, though. She felt absolutely under his control and she did not like that. A small frown formed on her lips. 'I don't… trust you,' Stella succeeded in saying. 'You won't let me go so easily!'

'You don't trust me?' His lips touched her just at the top of her spine and she stirred in his hands. 'You have the full right, Stella!' His fingers undid the small buttons on the back of her shirt. The back of his index finger touched her spine and left a nice warmth there.

'What are you doing?' Her voice was thick and she could not recognize herself.

'I'm waiting for your answer.' His lips followed the way of his finger and Stella took shaky breaths. She let him slide her shirt over her arms, and soon she was half-naked in front of him.

'But you just…' His lips on her shoulder interrupted her and her head fell on his chest with a small moan.

'I think I have my answer.' His quiet laugh echoed close to her ear. Stella felt his hands slide on her stomach and then up, covering her young breasts over the material of her bra. 'You haven't done it before, have you?' His voice made her shiver again and she nodded as an answer. 'Good.'

She could not ask him what he meant by this, because one of his hands followed the contour of her face and turned it slightly to his. His eyes had something animalistic in them and Stella noticed it just now. His lips lowered over hers and pressed against them softly at first, but then deepened when he felt her response. His knowing fingers undid her bra and threw it on the ground. Stella felt it when his one hand covered her already exposed breasts.

'I… I don't think that…' His lips covered hers again and swept her mind away. Stella was barely breathing, but she could not care less now.

'You don't have to think,' he whispered as he pulled back for one moment, and Stella felt his hands following the curves of her body. He reached the zipper of her short skirt and undid it too. The thin fabric rustled when it slipped down over her smooth legs. She tried to hide, but his hands grabbed hers. 'You don't have to hide from me.' His voice mesmerized her again and she waited for him to stand in front of her. His eyes burned her skin, and she winced under his look.

Noctis was fully dressed and Stella wore only her thin panties. That made her blush, and he noticed that even in the dim light of the room. Now he was sure that she was innocent, and that made him strangely happy. Stella was his; she was his enemy and his love. She was everything he wanted in his life and he could not have it. Noctis shook his head and stood before her. She lifted her face up and looked at him; her sapphire-blue eyes shone against his.

'Don't trust me.' He whispered close to her lips. 'It is dangerous to trust me now…'

'What if I want that?' She challenged him, changing her mind completely and she heard his quiet laugh.

'Then you have to be very careful.' He answered huskily. 'What if I lie to you?'

'You won't.' Her small hands worked on the buttons of his black shirt. Soon she could feel his bare chest under her fingers. Noctis let her undress him and looked at her with curiosity.

'Huh.' Noctis tilted his head. 'Why?'

'If you wanted to kill me I'd have been dead by now!' Stella shrugged and smiled under his look.

'You are so right!' Noctis whispered, and took her in his arms. He carried her to the bed and placed her there gently. His head lowered and touched the hollow between her soft breasts. Her breath hitched and his hands rested at the both sides of her hips.

'I wish everything was different.' She whispered and he looked up at her face. Her eyes darkened.

'I wish that too.' His lips covered hers and her arms wrapped around his neck. They did not talk anymore. He buried his head at the crook of her neck and her hands fell on the sheets. He slid down her body and his head rested on her flat stomach. He placed some butterfly kisses there and then gently took off her panties.

'Noct…' She moaned, and he was sure that she was blushing right now.

'Shush…' He took off his pants and boxers and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her hands had fisted the sheets. He smiled before he could bury his head between her thighs. Then he touched her, so softly and gently that it was barely perceptible. However, Noctis knew that Stella had felt it. She rocked her hips to his head and he felt even more aroused than he was before.

His tongue slid into her wetness, making her squirm in his hands. His thumb stroked her clit gently, but when he slid two fingers into her craving body he felt she was ready to come. It was too soon, but she had never done this before; she did not know what to do and was very unprepared for the pleasure that he created for her.

'Oh.' She moaned loudly when he moved his fingers inside of her. His tongue replaced his thumb over her clit and rubbed it just few times before he felt her tighten, and she arched her back, experiencing her first orgasm in her life.

Noctis smiled and placed one soft kiss on her inner thigh before his lips could capture hers again. She still breathed heavily and Noctis looked at her beautiful blue eyes again.

'Now it's gonna hurt.' He whispered close to her lips and she looked at him strangely. 'I'm sorry.'

'I know.' Her hands grabbed his shoulders when she felt him slide into her. He was careful and prepared her for the unavoidable pain.

'Now,' he breathed, and thrust into her with one jerk move. Stella screamed and he stood still, giving her time to adjust to the new feeling. He kissed her lightly, biting her lower lip and making her feel comfortable. Soon he felt her ready enough and pulled back slightly, then thrust in again. 'Are you okay now?' he asked, but she simply wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper.

'More,' she moaned, and he was happy to oblige. His moves became more intensive. He felt her nails dig into his bare shoulders, and Noctis groaned from the pain and pleasure.

Then Noctis reached the point where he could not think anymore. His hands grabbed her thin waist and his movements became jerky. He felt her close and when she tightened around him, he came too.

'I think I love you.' Stella whispered a few minutes later when she was lying in his arms. Her back touched his chest and his arm had wrapped over her waist. 'No! I know that I love you, but I can't give up my country and I can't betray my family!'

'I asked you just for this night, Stella.' Noctis kissed the back of her head. 'I love you too, but you know that I can't betray my country either!'

'You knew that I wasn't going to kill you, right? That's why you challenged me.'

'I knew that you could kill me, Stella, but you won't do that!'

'How can you be so sure?'

'You'll understand someday.' He whispered and she closed her eyes.

'I know that you asked me only for this night, Noct. But what if I want more?' She murmured and felt his sigh.

'Sleep now, Stella. Just sleep…'

Stella listened to him, and when she opened her eyes the next morning, he was gone. There was only a letter that Noctis left lying on his pillow.

* * *

**_Beta: Alex_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This fic is a new territory for me. It's an idea of one of my friends - Beth. She loves that couple and make me love them too. So Beth, I think you'd be happy to see the first chapter of our project done. I should add - finally!!! **_

_**Now about this fic:**_

_**Name: Say Something**_

_**Author: ArinnaVal (idea - Warangel88).**_

_**Rating: M (feel warned)  
**_

_**Story Summary: One night they forget about being enemies and slept together. Two years later the war is over and they meet again. Stella is not alone. She's holding a boy, looking just like his father.  
**_

_**Couple: **__**Stella/Noctis **_

_**Warnings: AU and possibly OOC. **_

**_Planned as a three chapter fic._**

**_WARNING: UNBETAED version!!! If you want the beta one - come back in a few days!!! Thanks!  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Hey my love,_

_I don't know if I have the right to call you like that. I wish we lived in another time and another place. I wish we had all the time in the world to make sure that this thing between us is real. I know in my heart that it is. I know you would hate me when you woke up alone. I know you would want to kill me even more for what I did to you, but I just couldn't help it. We are at war and I could die tomorrow. I just wished a night with you. I wished something to remember and I wanted you to know that I don't hate you. Life puts us at the both sides of the river. We are enemies, but I still love you, Stella. I know that you won't believe me, but I need you to know this. I don't hate you and I never was. But I won't betray my country. I will protect it with all of my heart and I know this is something you can understand. I have to go now and I hope you will remember me with good. If I met you in the battlefield tomorrow, I want you to know that I won't hurt you, but I can't promise you that I won't fight. I'm kissing you for one last time, Stella._

_Noctis_"

She read his letter and her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes fell on his pillow and she saw his dagger lying there. Stella shook her head with tears in her eyes and took it along with the letter. She put her clothes on and sneaked out of the empty house. She knew that her heart would never be the same. She fell in love with the enemy. That was something she wanted to keep to herself. Her night with Noctis was her and her only. No one needed to know.

When she sneaked in the palace, it was almost noon. No one noticed her. She knew how to do that without taking an attention. Then she ran to her room and closed the door behind her back. She breathed heavily, but she had to do something before her mother could notice it. Stella hid Noctis' dagger in a secret place in her cupboard. She left it there along with the letter.

Her mother walked in the room few minutes later and without knocking. Stella was sitting before her mirror and brushing her golden hair. Celestia frowned and tilted her head. Stella did not even look at her.

"Our spies told me that you left the bar with him." Celestia walked to her daughter. Stella was still with her back to her mother. "You both left around midnight and they lost your track. Where were you?"

"On a walk." Stella snapped.

"What?"

"You sent me to kill him, mother." Stella turned around. Her eyes were like daggers. Something had changed her that night and she felt stronger than before. She stretched her shoulders and got off the chair. Her mother stepped back. "He wanted to kill me too." Stella tilted her head. "You sent me right in the eye of the storm!"

"Your father was sure that you could do this." Celestia hissed.

"I couldn't." Stella stared at her mother and her blue eyes were like daggers. "Noctis, the Dark Prince of Erebian is alive."

"But you are alive too?" Celestia looked at her daughter carefully. "How is that possible? The Dark Prince would never do that."

"Hm." Stella thought of the letter, hidden in the bottom of her cupboard. "I guess that legend it's not true. We sat and talked. He left me and went to his country. But he told me that we are at war and he won't give up."

"Why is he so stubborn?" Celestia murmured. "We want just a little piece from that Crystal."

"It's his legacy I guess." Stella bit her lower lip and turned her back to her mother. "And I'm sure he won't give up."

"You slept with him?" Her mother hissed suddenly and Stella clenched her fists. "Answer me! Did you?"

"Does it matter?" Stella almost whispered.

"You stupid girl!" Celestia grabbed her elbow and turned Stella with face to her. "Why did you do that? He is our enemy! You let yourself in his hands! Why? Now nobody would want you for his wife!"

"I don't want to get marry!" Stella released her elbow with one jerk move.

"But you have to!"

"No! I don't have to do anything!" Stella snapped. "It's my life and it's my choice to make!"

"Oh no!" Celestia shook her head. "You sill think that you are in love with him? Is that it?"

"And what if I am?" Stella hissed and went to her balcony. Her mother followed her. "I may love him, but he would never be mine. So, you can be calm now!"

"Your father won't be happy when he finds out."

"I don't care!" Stella hissed.

"Stella…"

"I want to be alone, mother." She lowered her voice. "Leave me alone now."

"But…"

"Now!" Stella insisted and her mother had no other choice but to listen to her. She was sure that her father would be mad when he found out about her night with Noctis. Stella knew that her mother would tell him. She did not have secrets from him. But Stella did not regret about it. She would keep that night in her heart, because that could be the only thing left her from him.

But she was mistaken…

Two months later she woke up and rushed to the bathroom. She was not feeling good these past few weeks, but she thought that was because of the constant reports from the battle. Her country was losing and her father was not in the mood. He did not even speak to her from the moment he had learned that Stella had left Noctis alive. Her mother had not tell him about her daughter's love night with the enemy and Stella was grateful about this. But now she could not hide anymore.

She slid down on the wall and leaned her head on the cold tiles. Her hand fell on her stomach and she closed her eyes for a moment. She was not stupid and did not even try to lie to herself. She knew she was pregnant. She could feel the changes in her body, but she was not sure until this morning.

Stella got off the ground and went in her room. Her maid was there with her morning dress. Stella forced a smile and told to the young girl that she was not hungry. She ordered just some biscuits and cup of tea. The maid nodded and left the room. Stella sighed and went back in the bathroom with her morning dress in her hands. She looked at the mirror and smiled. That was her first smile since two months.

"Your tea and your biscuits, milady." Her maid called her from the room and Stella smiled again. She rubbed her still flat stomach and went for her breakfast.

She hid her pregnancy really well. Nobody knew she was pregnant until her forth month. That was the moment when she felt that her world fell apart. Her father was missing in a month already. Her mother was trying to keep the illusion of a normal life behind the walls of the palace. Sometimes, Stella thought that Celestia had no idea of the world outside. Her people suffered from the constant war and the news coming from the front was not good.

Terenbae was losing. Noctis was winning again. His army still stood outside her country and protected its country, but Stella was sure that would not last for long. He was strong and his army was faithful to death to the Dark Prince.

It was a quiet morning when the ambassador rushed into the palace.

"Your husband, milady." He panted and fell on his knees before Celestia. She looked at her daughter with confusion, but Stella just shrugged. "He ran away! The people… they… want him dead!"

"What?" Stella hissed and jumped off her chair. "What are you saying?"

"You have to take the throne." The ambassador turned his attention to her. "Please, milady. You have to stop the war!"

"I… I can't!" Stella shook her head. "I don't have 21!"

"Your mother will rule for you, but… you have to safe the country!"

"What? Why?" Celestia looked with confusion.

"Your father…" The ambassador looked at Stella and then lowered his eyes. "He ordered the final attack on Erebian. He… he killed the Dark Prince and… his people wants revenge."

"No!" Stella grabbed her neck and fell on her knees. She panted as her eyes looked for the ambassador. "No! Tell me it's not true!"

"Your father pushed him over some wall. They still search for his body." The ambassador looked at her strangely. "He barely succeeded to run away… Milady? Are you okay? Milady…"

She could not hear anything more. The darkness fell over her and she let herself on it.

Stella woke up in the middle of the night. Her eyes widened with the memory and then she saw her mother. She was sitting by her bed. Stella sighed and looked at her. Celestia looked sad. She just tilted her head and looked at her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant?" Her words were the last thing Stella expected to hear, but she sighed and sat on the bed. "It's from Noctis, right?"

"Yeah." Stella placed her hands on her belly and felt her child's kick. She smiled with sadness. "It's his. It's the only thing, left me from him."

"That child could save us." Celestia lowered her voice and Stella looked at her with surprise in her eyes. "If Noctis' people know that you're caring his child, they won't attack us."

"What?" Stella hissed and got off the bed. Her eyes glossed. "How could you think about that in the moment like this?"

"Stella…"

"My dad killed him! He killed the man I love! My dad ran away, because he didn't want to be responsible for the cause of his actions! " Stella panted. "I can barely breathe now and all I want is to cry! And you… you are talking about politic? Now?"

"You have to think about the people!" Celestia frowned. "You have to save them!"

"Why?" Stella shook her head and her breath hitched. "Why I have to save the man that kill the person I love? Why?"

"Because this is a war and you know that if Noctis had the same opportunity…"

"He wouldn't attack from the back!" Stella interrupted her mother. "He is not like that!"

"I already called the Consul!" Celestia snapped. "You can't be there, because you're underage, but I'll represent you. Your child is our only hope now!" Celestia turned her back to her daughter and left the room.

Stella just shook her head and curled up in two in her bed. She did what she had told to her mother – just cried.

Two months later the peace between the two countries had been restored. Stella was not in the moment when they signed up the papers. Her pregnancy made her feel bad and she could not leave her bed. She was constantly tired and her face had lost its natural color. Her mother was afraid that she could have a premature labor.

Her sadness over Noctis had not gone and even the thought of having his child did not make her feel good. She dreamt of him and when she woke in her empty bed, her sadness became even bigger.

It was a nice July's day when her contractions began. She was in her bed as usual and she was by the end of her eight month of her pregnancy. Stella screamed for help and suddenly her room was full with people – her maid, her doctor, her mother, the house cleaners… They were scared from her scream and wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"It's time." Stella panted and curled up in two. Her face crooked.

"Okay." Celestia nodded at the doctor. "Everyone out!" She ordered at the other people in the room. "My daughter needs privacy now!"

Twenty four hours later, Stella pushed one final time and seconds later she was able to hear the first cry of her son. Her mother gave it to her and Stella sobbed in the moment she took him in her arms for the first time. He looked just like his father and Stella could not stop the thought how proud Noctis would be with his son.

"I'm going to call him Endymion." Stella whispered when she fed him for the first time.

"And his full name?" Her mother asked her.

"Endymion Noctis _Lucis Caelum_." Stella looked up at her mother. "I'm giving him the name of his father and his Consul had to accept that."

"Well, we have a luck that your son looks just like his father and they couldn't deny it." Celestia shrugged.

"Yeah." Stella agreed and her eyes fell on her son again. He was a piece of Noctis and her. He was something special in her life full of sadness. Her son was the only thing that kept her alive right now.

**_Two years later_**

It was the first time when Terenbae and Erebian celebrated together. The two countries celebrated the birthday of their heir and the beginning of the Union. Stella was in her own palace with her son and enjoyed at the momentum silence. He was sleeping in his small bed and she had the opportunity to look at him for awhile. He still was the exact copy of his father. They had called him the child of the peace, because Endymion had brought the peace with his birth. The war was over and now was a time for celebration.

Stella sighed and sat on the bed. It was hot by this time of the year. She opened her cupboard to look for some clean napkin and just then, her look fell on something hidden there in a long time. Her breath hitched when her fingers touched Noctis' dagger and the letter he had left in their morning after. She shook her had and felt the tears built up in her eyes again. After two years, her pain was still there. Noctis had heft her heart broken and she knew that she would never be whole again.

"Enough!" Stella whispered to herself and brushed her tears frantically. She closed the cupboard and went to her son. He was sitting on his bed and watching the world around him. "Hey baby." Stella sang and took him in her arms. "How are you feeling? It's a big day today!" Endymion giggled. "Yeah, guess who has a birthday."

She talked to him until she put him his special uniform with the colors of the both countries. Stella smiled when he cooed at her. He was perfect in any aspect and he was a part of the men she loved.

"I'll tell you about your father someday, my boy." Stella spoke softly. "He was brave and stubborn, but he was a great leader of his country. I'm sure he would love you!"

Endymion smiled and touched her face with his tiny hands. Stella tried to suppress her sadness and walked out of her room. She had to go out on the front porch and to welcome her people. They were waiting to see the heir. She sighed and went outside. The silence exploded into screams and clasps. Stella hugged her son tightly when his face crooked and he was about to cry. She whispered to him and rubbed his small back.

Then the screams suddenly stopped and she saw the shocked faces of the crowd. Stella frowned and waited until she saw the crowd slowly split in two. Someone walked to her, but she still could not see his face. She was sure that her guards could stop him.

"No way!" She heard shocked whisper. "He was dead!"

"Could this be…"

"No!"

"But… maybe the Dark Prince…"

Stella's eyes widened when she finally saw the person, walking among the crowd. It was a vision, but it was so real that she wanted to cry. The guards did not stop him; they just bent over when he passed beside them. Stella was in shock and her hands trembled. She was afraid that she would drop down her son.

"Noctis…" She whispered when he was close enough to hear her.

"Is this my son?" He asked instead of an answer. The sound of his deep voice was not enough for her. She sobbed and reached out her hand to touch him. "Say something…" He pleaded.

"You are alive." Stella panted after a long pause and then she saw his smile. It was the same smile she fell in love with. He leaned his face on her palm and now she was sure that he was real. "You are alive!" She sobbed in the moment when he wrapped his arms around her. "You are…"

"I'm here!" He whispered and his lips touched her temple. Their son giggled between them and Noctis took a moment to look at him. She saw the proud in his eyes and her heart pounded. "He is perfect!"

"He is!" She smiled through tears and waited for his lips to touch hers. When that happened, the silence exploded again and they looked at the crowd.

"I think we should better get inside." He murmured and she nodded with a smile.

Once they were inside, Noctis stopped and turned to her. Stella looked at his eyes and her heart pounded in her chest. He was looking at her with love and that was all she had dreamed of. He was here and he was alive. That was all that mattered now.

"I know that I asked a night from you." Noctis touched her face and she leaned on her palm. "But I lied. I wanted a life with you. I wanted something I couldn't have then and I felt sorry in the moment I had to leave you."

"Noctis I…" She started, but he placed his index finger on her lips.

"Shh-shh, let me finish." He sighed. "When your father tried to kill me and I almost died I thought of you. I was weak and I that kept me in my bed for so long. When I got better, I realized that this war was over. Then… I understood the reason." His look fell on his son and he touched his small face. "The first thing I did was to come here. So now… here I am, if you still want me."

"I always wanted you, Noct!" She smiled through tears and he leaned to kiss her.

"Would you marry me now?" He smiled again and saw the tears in her eyes. "Come on, say something!"

"Yes!" Stella nodded. "Yes, I will!"

"Great!" Noctis sighed with relief. "So that means we don't have to fight anymore."

"No." Stella shook her head and leaned her head on his chest. Noctis wrapped his arms around her. "We don't have to fight."

**_The End_**


End file.
